Kushiel's Avatar
}} Kushiel's Avatar is the third book in the Kushiel's Legacy saga and the final book in the Phèdre Trilogy. It concerns Phèdre's childhood friend Hyacinthe and the breaking of the curse of the Master of the Straits and has a time frame of two years. It was written by Jacqueline Carey and published by Tor Books on April 21, 2003. Publisher's summary The land of Terre d' Ange sic is a place of unsurpassed beauty and grace. It is said that angels found the land and saw it was good...and the ensuing race that rose from the seed of angels and men live by one simple rule: Love as thou wilt. Phèdre nó Delaunay is a woman born with a scarlet mote in her left eye and sold into indentured servitude as a child. Her bond was purchased by a nobleman, and he was the first one to recognize who and what she is: one pricked by Kushiel's Dart, chosen to forever experience pain and pleasure as one. Phèdre's path has taken a strange and sometimes dangerous course. She has lain with princes and pirate kings, battled a wicked temptress who is still determined to win the crown at any cost, and saved two nations with her courageous actions and sacrifices. Through it all she has had the devoted swordsman Joscelin at her side, who knew from the beginning what she was. Her very nature is a torturous thing for them both, and it is a bane on their lives—but he is sworn to her and by accepting who she is, Joscelin has never violated the central precept of the angel Cassiel: to protect and serve. But Phèdre's plans will put his pledge to the test, for she has never forgotten her childhood friend Hyacinthe. She has spent ten long years searching for the key to free him from his eternal indenture to the Master of Straights sic, a bargain with the gods that he struck so that a nation could be saved; in doing so, he took Phèdre's place as a sacrifice. She cannot forget, and she cannot forgive—herself or the gods. She is determined to seize one last hope to redeem her friend, even if it means her death. Their search will bring Phèdre and Joscelin on a dangerous path that will carry them across the world, to fabled courts and splendid vistas, to distant lands where madness reigns and souls are currency, and down a fabled river to a land forgotten by most of the world. And to a power so mighty that none dare speak its name. Kushiel's Avatar'' is the concluding volume in Jacqueline Carey's evocative novels about the enigmatic Phèdre nó Delaunay; the third in a triptych of beautifully constructed historical fantasies that combine passion and danger, great battles of the sword and soul, deep eroticism, and mystical enigmas.'' Cover gallery Ka.jpg|US Cover Kushiels Avatar Japanese 3.jpg|Japanese cover, part 1 Kushiels Avatar Japanese 2.jpg|Japanese cover, part 2 Kushiels Avatar Japanese 1.jpg|Japanese cover, part 3 Characters Phèdre's Household Anafiel Delaunay de Montrève—mentor of Phèdre (deceased) Alcuin nó Delaunay—student of Delaunay (deceased) Phèdre nó Delaunay de Montrève—Comtesse de Montrève; anguissette Joscelin Verreuil—Phèdre's Consort; Cassiline Brother (Siovale) Fortun, Remy—chevaliers (deceased) Ti-Philippe—chevalier Hugues—attendant Eugènie—Mistress of the Household Clory—niece of Eugènie Purnell Friote—seneschal of Montrève Richeline Friote—wife of Purnell Benoit—stable-lad Members of the Royal Family: Terre d'Ange Ysandre de la Courcel—Queen of Terre d'Ange; wed to Drustan mab Necthana Sidonie de la Courcel—elder daughter of Ysandre Alais de la Courcel—younger daughter of Ysandre Barquiel L'Envers—uncle of Ysandre; Duc L'Envers (Namarre) Alba Drustan mab Necthana—Cruarch of Alba, wed to Ysandre de la Courcel Necthana—mother of Drustan Breidaia, Moiread (deceased), Sibeal—Drustan's sisters, daughters of Necthana Three Sisters Hyacinthe—apprentice to Master of the Straits; Prince of Travellers Tilian, Gildas—assistants La Serenissima Benedicte de la Courcel—great-uncle of Ysandre; Prince of the Blood (deceased) Melisande Shahrizai de la Courcel—second wife of Benedicte Imriel de la Courcel—son of Benedicte and Melisande Severio Stregazza—son of Marie-Celeste de la Courcel and Marco Stregazza; Prince of the Blood Cesare Stregazza—Doge of La Serenissima Ricciardo Stregazza—younger son of the Doge Allegra Stregazza—wife of Ricciardo Benito Dandi—noble, member of the Immortali Verreuil Chevalier Millard—Joscelin's father Ges—Joscelin's mother Luc—Joscelin's elder brother Yvonne—wife of Luc Mahieu—Joscelin's younger brother Marie-Louise—wife of Mahieu Jehane—Joscelin's elder sister Amílcar Nicola L'Envers y Aragon—cousin of Queen Ysandre Ramiro Zornín de Aragon—King's Consul, husband of Nicola Fernan—Count of Amílcar Vitor Gaitán—Captain of the Harbor Watch Mago, Harnapos—Carthaginian slavers Menekhet Fadil Chouma—slaver (deceased) Nesmut—harbor-lad Raife Laniol, Comte de Penfars—ambassador to Menekhet Juliet de Penfars—wife of Raife Ptolemy Dikaios—Pharaoh of Menekhet Clytemne—wife of Pharaoh Rekhmire—Treasury clerk Denise Fleurais—member of Lord Amaury's delegation Radi Arumi—Jebean guide General Hermodorus—enemy of the Pharaoh Khebbel-im-Akkad Sinaddan-Shamabarsin—Lugal of Khebbel-im-Akkad Valère L'Envers—wife of the Lugal; daughter of Barquiel L'Envers Tizrav—Persian guide Renée de Rives—member of Lord Amaury's delegation Nicholas Vigny—member of Lord Amaury's delegation Nurad-Sin—Akkadian captain Menekhet The Mahrkagir—"Conquerer of Death," ruler of Drujan Gashtaham—chief Skotophagotis Tahmuras—a warrior Nariman—Chief Eunuch of the zenana Rushad—Persian eunuch Erich—Skaldi prisoner Drucilla—Tiberian prisoner Kaneka—Jebean prisoner Uni-Azag—Akkadian eunuch Jolanta—Chowati prisoner Nazneen—Ephesian prisoner Jagun—chief of the Kereyit Tatars Arshaka—Chief Magus Jebe-Barkal Wali—river guide Mek Timmur—caravan master Zanadakhete—Queen of Meroë Ras Lijasu—Prince of Meroë Nathifa—sister of Lijasu Tifari Amu—guide Bizan—guide Nkuku—bearer Yedo—bearer Shoanete—Kaneka's grandmother, storyteller Saba Hanoch ben Hadad—captain of the militia Yevuneh—widow, sister of Hanoch Bilgah—Elder of the Sanhedrin Abiram—Elder of the Sanhedrin Ranit—woman of Saba Semira—woman of Saba Morit—woman of Saba, astronomer Ardath—daughter of Yevuneh Eshkol ben Avidan—soldier Others Evrilac Duré—Captain of the Guard at Pointe des Soeurs Guillard, Armand—men-at-arms at Pointe des Soeurs Bérèngere of Namarre—priestess of the Great Temple of Naamah Eleazar ben Enokh—Yeshuite mystic Adara—wife of Eleazar Michel Nevers—priest of Kushiel Audine Davul—D'Angeline scholar of Jebe-Barkal Emile—member of Hyacinthe's former crew; chief among Tsingani in the City Brother Selbert—chief priest in the Sanctuary of Elua (Siovale) Liliane—acolyte in the Sanctuary of Elua (Siovale) Honore, Beryl, Cadmar, Ti-Michel—children in the Sanctuary of Elua (Siovale) Jacques Écot—crofter (Siovale) Agnes—wife of Jacques (Siovale) Kristof, son of Oszkar—head of a Tsingani kumpania Cecilie Laveau-Perrin—adept of Cereus House; tutor to Phèdre and Alcuin Roxanne de Mereliot—Lady of Marsilikos (Eisande) Thelesis de Mornay—Queen's Poet Quintilius Rousse—Royal Admiral References Kushiel-1-3